1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a device in connection with a separator for cleaning (pigging) or reaming such a separator. The separator comprises a tank or a container with an inlet and at least one outlet. A transport pipe is connected to the inlet for the supply of fluid that is to be separated in the separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processes in which fluids, for example oil, gas and water, are transported in connection with the extraction of oil and gas from subterranean reservoirs, an internal scale may be built up or sand or sludge may be deposited in the pipe systems and equipment used in the extraction process. Mechanical equipment such as reamers or remote-controlled tractors or robot devices is often used to remove this.
The applicant's own international patent application PCTNO/03/00301 shows and describes a combined separator solution in which the inlet of a conventional gravitation separator is designed as a pipe separator in connection with which the fluid to be separated undergoes stratification so that the fluid has already started to separate when it flows into the conventional separator. However, neither this prior art solution nor conventional gravitation separators are designed for cleaning with mechanical devices. It is therefore often very expensive and often impossible to clean the pipe systems in connection with conventional separators.